It's True
by aznJEDI13
Summary: A/A Romance. Anakin comes to the afterlife at ROTJ and meets with Amidala again. His only hope is that she re-opens her heart to him and sees that he's always loved her.


It's True It's True 

By aznJEDI13

  


**__**
    
    Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes
    Like any other, falls out and loses his mind

Words could not express what he felt at the moment. 

He had never been good with words. But he could not say anything that could conclude his overflowing emotions. He hadn't expected to be where he was -- wherever he was. 

For years he had imagined himself in that fiery pit once again burning for eternity. But the only thing that would burn, that would cause pain, was knowing that he was in the pit without her. 

And that broke his heart more than everything else did. 

But now he was overwhelmed now, and nothing could change the way he felt. Twenty years of guilt and remorse and every dead being crying out to him, yet the only voice he truly heard and recognized was hers. Her sweet voice, one that held the key to his soul and the fire to his heart_. _

Anakin, I love you... 

Her dark brown eyes that had always seemed to tame that wild fire inside of him and her long brown chestnut hair with a scent of pure heaven. Yes words could not express what he felt nor could that sum what he had caused or what he had been. Nothing could describe the pain he had gone through for so long. He had not known that power and evil tasted so bad. Now, all he wanted was to see her. 

All he wanted was to say his sorry and to say he never stopped loving her.  


**__**
    
    And I'm sorry
    For the things that I did
    For your teardrops over words I said

He knew he had hurt her terribly by leaving. He knew. He had felt every pain and every hurt she had ever endured. And each time had burned him far worst then any fire inside a lava pit could ever had done and it hurt far more than any thing ever had. And then he saw her. He didn't remember her looking that lovely and that beautiful. He found himself believing that he didn't remember her at all. 

They had fought last time he had seen her. And then he remembered -- he had made her cry. What had he been thinking? What had he done? He had been such a fool.  
  
_"Leave me alone!" His eyes burned. She was scared. She didn't know little boys could be so angry. Especially her little boy, even though he was man, she had still never seen his eyes burn like they just had. _

"Anakin what has gotten into you?" He stopped. He stood facing her, his eyes now darker than ever.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "What did you say your highness?"  
  
"Anakin please, don't call me that..."  
  
"Why isn't that what I'm suppose to call you? After all I come second to this forsaken planet anyway!"  
  
"Anakin!" She cried.  
  
"What are you ashamed of me? Of what I'm becoming?"  
  
"Anakin...please..." What was he accusing her of? Of not loving him? This was bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
"Please what? Please stop before the truth comes out?" Now her sobs were becoming harder and harder. She found it hard to breathe as hot tears poured down her face. What was happening to the man she loved?  
  
"Do you think I don't love you or something?"  
  
"Love is nothing. Love is...love is false."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you...after...after what we have turned out to be?"  
  
"We are just a broken fairytale! Don't you see Amidala...we are wrong!"  
  
She could no longer breathe -- her heart was breaking. How could he say that? She no longer felt strength, she felt solely weak.  
  
"Anakin...what...how...what did I do?" She paused, letting tears roll down her cheeks, "What did I do to make you so cold? I only loved you..." Her tears were hot as her voice rose and fell with every drop.  
  
"Sometimes love is not enough."  


**__**
    
    Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?

Now he was sorry. 

He had been possessed then -- he would be the first one to admit it. He loved her, he always would. He hadn't meant half he had said or half he had done to her. He had to make her see that. He had to make her forgive me. He had eternity to convince her any way. At first, when he had first got there, she had found away to hide herself from him. She had gone somewhere she had least expected him to look. 

But now he had found her.  
  
There was only one thing left to do. He had to make her see he never stopped loving her. "How did you find me so fast?" There it was that cold Queen voice. The mask she hid herself with. Two could play at that game. He too had his own mask. 

"We are not as different as we'd like to think, Amidala."  
  
"Or as we'd like to say Anakin." There she said his name. How he missed the way she said his name! Sometimes that voice would soothe him to sleep and would forever send him spiraling in endless circles. But today it made him regret his entire life. 

It made him realize every single mistake.  
  
"Why must you hide behind your mask? You know I never liked it."  
  
"Then why are you here? You expect me to waltz back into your arms, Vader."  
  
The name burned on her lips and in his ears.  
  
"How becoming of you to call me that."  
  
"Then forgive me your Excellency."  
  
"I did not come here to fight Amidala."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "I did not ask you to come here."  
  
"Then will you hear me out, love." She blushed for a split second before becoming enraged.  
  
"You have not earned the right to call me love either, milord."  
  
"Forgive me milady, it seems I have jumped too many conclusions with her Highness."  
  
"More than once you're assuming."  
  
"Yes, but every assumption came true...eventually."  
  
"Are you done yet? I have better things to do."  
  
"Forgive me, your highness. I came only seeking forgiveness." For a moment her eyes widened and then she bit her lip once more, assuming the poise of her regal Queen.  
  
"Continue..."  
  
"His Excellency seeks forgiveness for his behavior over the past decades. He condemns himself for his behavior towards her highness."  
  
"Wasn't it condemnation that brought you here in the first place, milord?"  
  
"I come only to ask you to forgive me Amidala, not to fight anymore."  
  
"I'm afraid, with you, fighting is the only thing I remember." Ouch, that stung him.  
  
"Look, if you want to continue this we can surely do it another time. I just want to tell you I'm sorry and...that...that...I honestly never stopped loving you...and if you...ever open your heart again...I will be here..." There, there was her Anakin. The one that was said to be lost in the darkness succumbed by power. The one that had died long before the lava pit, long before turning into a monster- the one that had died along side his very mother. 

There he was.  


**__**
    
    It's true
    I mean it
    From the bottom of my heart
    Yeah it's true with out you I would fall apart
    
    

"I never stopped loving Amidala. I had been consumed, but I never stopped. Please, believe me...you were the one who kept me connected to the light that in the end won me. You were the catalyst to this revelation of my soul. All those years you were the one that kept me going. You were the reason for my redemption. Without you, Anakin Skywalker would have died in the lava pit. Its true, my world would have crumbled if I had never met you."

  


**__**
    
    What ever happened
    I know that I was wrong
    Oh yes

"I should be going now," He paused, casting a longing gaze her way. "I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that." 

As his image faded, tears could be seen from the face of his beloved. Tears of angst, of pain, of regret and of pure joy and happiness. 

Those were tears of love.  
  
"I love you too Anakin."  


**__**
    
    Can you believe me; maybe your faith is gone
    Oh yes it is
    But I love you
    And I will always will
    So I wonder if you want me still
    

She found him sitting in the forest. His head in his hands, his eyes closed. She took joy in watching him. But he felt her presence; her presence stuck out to him like a neon sign. He could feel her from thousands of miles away. "I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
"I don't want to either, Ani." She took a seat beside him. His head still in his hands, "Look at me."  
  
And then he did and every good memory came flooding back to her.  
  
She had forgotten his eyes.  
  
How they searched the depths of her heart.  
  
How she could get lost in them forever.  
  
She took his hands in hers and smiled. "I never stopped loving you either. Believe me."  
  
"But after..."  
  
Taking her finger she put it on his mouth, "Shh, my turn to talk..."  
  
She watched him for a second. He looked so sweet, so innocent; he looked like a brash young boy who held the heart and soul of a passionate man.  
  
"Hold me, Ani?" She heard him laugh before she felt to familiar arms enveloped her. She finally felt safe.  
  
She leaned against him, taking a deep breath she began, "I never stopped loving you. You were...you are my world Anakin. Without you, it falls apart love."  
  
She felt him strengthen his embrace as if he was afraid she might suddenly disappear.  
  
"Would you take me back, Amidala? After all that I did...do you want me still?"  


**__**
    
    Can you forgive me and open your heart once again
    
    

He reached and brushed a tear from her cheek. "I need you. Without you I am so incomplete...I don't know how I did it...how I lived without you."  
  
She was sure she was crying now. She had longed to hear him say that. She had long to be in his arms again.  
  
"But..." She took a breath, "It will take some time for me to... forgive you... for what you did to me...for the pain you caused me."  
  
He wiped another tear off her face, "Forgive me please? I will be waiting...and I will wait however long it takes. I just..." Hesitatingly he reached out and placed his hand on her heart, "I just want you to open your heart to me once again..." and then taking the hand away from her, he put it on his own heart, "We can mend the pain together."  


**__**
    
    I'd do anything to make it up to you
    So please understand
    And open your heart once again

She was sure she was crying now  


She took his hand and placed it on her cheek. Closing her eyes, she memorized the feel all over again. She had forgotten how she felt when he touched her. She kissed his hand briefly. She opened her opal eyes to find him studying her. "Please? Open your heart, Amidala," He caressed her cheek with his hand, "I would do anything."  


**__**
    
    It's true
    I mean it
    From the bottom of my heart
    Yeah it's true with out you
    I would fall apart

"I believe you," She paused, biting her lip, "Strangely enough."  
  
"Why is it strange?"  
  
"I haven't believed you in a long time." She saw his face fall and then she laughed. Placing his hand on her chest, "Can you feel it Ani? Its open..."  
  
He smiled. "Are you sure?"  
  
And she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss of passion but a kiss to meet the needs they had neglected for twenty years. It was to gratify their desires and fulfill the emptiness that had lingered inside each of them for so long.  
  
"I'm very sure."  


**__**
    
    It's true
    I mean it
    From the bottom of my heart
    Yeah it's true with out you
    I would fall apart


End file.
